The field of the invention relates to motion picture display and viewing, and in particular, to a new and useful apparatus and method for displaying multiple image streams for individual viewers to perceive only a selected subset of the total set of projected image streams. The invention is well suited for use in amusement parks or theme parks, as well as in movie theaters and other places where display screens are used.
A conventional television show or theatrical film or other “moving picture” display is comprised of multiple still images shown in rapid succession on a screen or other display surface. Typically, the still images forming a moving picture are displayed at a rate of about 24-30 frames per second and are often synchronized with sound. The images impart the effect of motion because the human eye cannot perceive distinct changes in frames at rates greater than about 20 frames per second and blur the changes into the illusion of motion. Similarly, the human eye does not perceive flickering at rates above approximately 50 frames per second due to visual persistence. The above phenomenon has been used since the beginning of the 20th century to produce moving pictures, or movies. Thomas Edison, the inventor of the motion picture camera, needed to balance the needs of human perception with the need to minimize the amount of film that needed to be taken. He determined experimentally that 10 frames per second sufficed to provide the illusion of continuous motion. He also determined that viewers were quite annoyed by 10 flashes per second caused by the shutter opening and closing to accommodate motion of the film between looks. This phenomenon was simply addressed by having the shutter open and close three times for each single motion of the film, producing a 30 flash per second presentation that was well received by viewers.
Now, when a group of viewers watch a conventional television or movie theater screen, they each see the same image stream and have the same viewing experience. The display produces only a single image that is shared by the entire group viewing the screen.
Three-dimensional, or 3D, displays which have two different images forming a stereoscopic image in a single frame are also popular. The images can be separated by light polarization for projected images, or color, or via time-sequenced shuttering equipment. For images separated by polarization, one method would be for images for each eye to be polarized orthogonally to one another. The viewer is given polarized lenses to look through, which are coordinated with the projected image polarization for that eye, such that only the intended image reaches each eye. For images separated by color, each component of the stereoscopic image is presented in a different color within a single frame. For images that are time sequenced, a shuttering system presents the left and right images sequentially, and the observer wears glasses with shuttering mechanisms synchronized with the projection such that light is allowed to pass only when the appropriate image is illuminated. A person wearing glasses with lenses designed to filter images for each eye views the component images of the frame, one per eye, and human vision recombines the images into a single image having a three-dimensional appearance. A 3D image may look discolored and distorted when viewed without the appropriate aforementioned filtering mechanisms. Similar to conventional 2D images on a movie theater or television screen or other projection surface, observers viewing a conventional 3D display all see the same image.
It is important in the field of theme parks and amusements to create individual or personal experiences for guests. Large projection screens with image streams are used to immerse a large number of guests in a themed environment at one time. Each guest views the same images projected onto the screen as is seen by all the other guests in the venue. Each guest has a limited interactive experience in such a setting because of the number of people simultaneously having identical experiences. Additionally, were interactive components for each guest in a large audience to be displayed simultaneously, causing many individual interactive elements to share the same screen space simultaneously, confusion and a greatly diminished guest experience would result. Furthermore, sequencing interactive elements on a large audience display is not usually possible, as the total experience time may be as short as two to three minutes in a typical theme park venue.
One method for presenting multiple users in a group with individual viewing experiences is to use virtual reality (VR) glasses. VR glasses typically present each user with a single image directly in front of their eyes, with all other surroundings blocked out by the VR glasses. VR glasses can be used to present different images to each individual in a small group since the input for the VR glasses can be made unique. However, VR glasses are impractical for use with large crowds of people due to the cost and volume of equipment required. The equipment must be unusually mechanically robust to resist abuse by guests and other wear and tear damage, and sanitizing between uses is logistically difficult and reduces equipment life. Further, it is difficult for individuals wearing the headsets to share the experience, as the glasses block out all surroundings.
Presently, no desirable methods exist for effectively creating different shows or experiences for individuals or smaller groups in larger crowds. Accordingly, a need exists for being able to create different shows or environments for individual guests or small selected groups of guests within a larger group on the same display screen to create satisfying personal experiences for each guest, and to thereby enhance the overall theme park or amusement experience.